


Black Eyes and Bowling

by RiddleBlack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, First Dates, M/M, Season 9 AU, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleBlack/pseuds/RiddleBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is starting to regret agreeing to Cas' suggestion (Or the time that Castiel takes Dean out for their first date).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Eyes and Bowling

**Author's Note:**

> Just one of many Supernatural prompts I've addressed on my Tumblr that I've finally got around to posting. Please feel free to send me some prompts at riddleblack246.

Okay, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

After Castiel and Sam had learned of Dean’s new found ‘demon-ness’, that had done everything in their power to figure out how to rid him of it. Near constant research, contact calls, all sorts of things. But the thing was… Dean didn’t feel like a lot was wrong. Sure, he felt different. The darkness that had taken hold of him the first time he had used the blade was still there, but he certainly wasn’t as bad as he was near the end of his ‘humanity’, as Castiel had called it. He felt… better. Like he didn’t need to worry about becoming a ruthless killing machine and it took was gaining a pair of black eyes.

Now, as time wore on, Castiel and Sam weren’t any closer to finding a ‘cure’ as they were when they started. Finally, after nearly a week of watching them re-check their work, Dean had had enough and insisted that they go out and do something non-hunting related. Sam shot him a look.

“Dean, this shit is important, you know that. Hell, you’re acting like you don’t even want to be human anymore!”

“It isn’t that, Sam! I’m just sick of watching you two drive yourselves crazy when you haven’t found anything and I just thought we could take a break and d-”

“Isn’t there a bowling alley about half an hour from here?”

The brothers both turned to look at the ex-angel sitting beside them. He turned to stare up at them with his large, blue eyes.

“Isn’t there?” He repeated.

“Uh…” Dean paused, trying to remember, “Yeah, I think so.”

“We could do that.” Castiel offered, looking to Sam for approval. The taller hunter shook his head.

“Look, Dean. Yeah, you’re right. We could all use a break. But if we’re going to take one, I’d rather stay here and just sleep or read. Why don’t you and Cas go, okay?” He offered.

Dean frowned at that. “Wait, wait, I th-” He stopped abruptly, noting Castiel’s expression. It was a hopeful smile that was slowly slipping into disappointment the more Dean spoke.

“Uh… you know what? Yeah, okay. You go chill. Cas and I will hit the alley, okay?”

The smile that reappeared on Castiel’s face made it worth it.

———

He was no longer sure if it was worth it.

Upon arrival, Castiel immediately asked Dean why everything was so brightly colored, why the music was so loud, why it smelled so bad, etc.

Dean quickly told the man to shut up, as to not piss off the wrong people and showed him over to the check out desk to get their shoes. Dean held in a sigh when Castiel inquired as to why he needed to borrow shoes and admitted that he didn’t know his shoe size. Dean asked the employee for two pairs in his size, hoping the ex-angel would fit. He hastily paid for the lane and the shoes, guiding Castiel over to their section.

The two put their shoes on in silence. Dean glanced up at Castiel and groaned, realizing that he was still wearing his trench coat and suit pants. “Shit, Cas, you may want to take the coat off at least. You won’t be able to move that well.”

Castiel complied, tugging off the coat and hanging it over one of the lane’s chairs. Additionally, he unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled up the cuffs over his elbows. Dean couldn’t help but swallow. Shit, he had no idea his angel was so rippe- wait,  _his_ angel?

He shook his head and stood up, tossing his jacket beside Castiel’s. “Come on, you need to pick your ball.” He waited until the darker-haired man was trailing behind him over to where the balls were kept.

“Is it based on color or…?” Castiel trailed off, giving Dean a questioning look.

“The numbers stand for pound, Cas. It’s what you can left and throw best.”

“Ah,” He made a noise of understanding, grabbing a neon orange, twelve pound ball, “Is this alright?”

Dean nodded, grabbing a standard, black, ten pound one, as he actually knew how to do well with the game. They headed back to their name and Dean sat down to put in their names before he stood to show Castiel how to do it.

“Okay, Cas, here’s what you do. You go up to th-” He was interrupted by the sound of a crack and crash of several pins falling over, followed by the screen proclaiming ‘Strike! Good job!’. His eyes widened as he saw Castiel at the front of the lane, cocking his head as the machine reset the pins.

“How do I get the ball back?” He asked, returning to Dean. Dean closed his slack-jawed mouth and looked down at the man.

“Uh… the machine, um… brings it back up here. Dude, how did you do that? How do you know how-”

“Well, have you heard the story that a thunder storm is actually angels bowling? That thunder is the ball rolling down the lane and lightning is the ball making contact with the pins?” Castiel asked, his face in it’s usual set expression.

Dean gawked at him. “No fucking wa-“

“I was joking, Dean.” A hint of a smile tugged at Castiel’s lips, “It isn’t that difficult to figure out, seeing the other people play and I’ve seen it on television.”

Dean watched as the shorter man moved to sit down before gesturing to Dean that it was his turn. Okay, maybe today was a good idea…

———

The two of them continued to play for the next few hours, Castiel basically decimating Dean (Though the man claimed that he was distracted when Castiel asked if he had seen his strikes or spares. While he wasn’t lying, he certainly wasn’t going to tell him that the thing he was distracted by was Castiel’s ass in those tight suit pants, no fucking way). The two men (Well, ex-angel and demon) eventually grabbed their coats, returned their shoes, and left. They started to drive back to the bunker in silence.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“I have a question.”

“Okay…” Dean chanced a look over at him, wondering what the question was.

“Was this a date?”

Dean nearly swerved into oncoming traffic.

“Wh- Cas! I- we were-”

“Because… I would like for it to be…”

Dean looked properly over at the man as they pulled up to a red light. “You… you wanted this to be a date?”

Castiel nodded guiltily. “That’s why I asked Sam to stay behind. I knew you were going to ask us to take a break and I thought maybe…” He sighed and shook his head, “I… I understand if you are uncomfortable now and would wish to forget I-“

Dean quickly interrupted. “No, no. Hey, Cas, no… I… I’d be cool if this was a date.”

Castiel finally looked properly at him. “You would?”

Dean chanced an excited grin. “Hell yeah. You know what?” Dean turned the car in the opposite direction of the bunker once the light changed. “This date isn’t over. We’re getting burgers.”

The smile that lit up on Castiel’s face was practically blinding.

Oh yeah. This was  _definitely_ a good idea.


End file.
